Metamorphmagus
A Metamorphmagus (pl. Metamorphmagi) is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. They are extremely rare. The comparison between Animagi and Metamorphagi Unlike Animagi, Metamorphmagi can take a wide variety of forms, changing sex and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, or even just changing a part of their appearances, such as the shape of their noses. Animagi also transform at will, but only into one animal form which is determined by their inner traits. It is never revealed if Metamorphmagi can take the full form of an animal, and Tonks simply describes the ability as being able to change her "appearance". Also, a Metamorphmagus is born, not made; it is not a skill that can be learned. There also seems to be a degree of heritability, as both Nymphadora Tonks and her son, Teddy Lupin, were Metamorphmagi, although both of Tonks' parents, Andromeda and Ted, were not. The ability presents very early in life, as Teddy Lupin's hair changed colour when he was a newborn infant, as did his mother's. Using Metamorphic abilities It is unknown whether Metamorphmagi receive any training in developing their innate skill, or if they simply learn through trial and error themselves; however, given their rarity, it is somewhat unlikely that much training is available. However, Tonks shown that she simply concentrated slightly to change her appearance, so it may be simply what the Metamorphmagi wanted to change into. While it has been debated whether Animagi transformations and Disapparition require a wand, it seems Metamorphmagi do not need theirs to utilise their abilities, as Tonks claimed that other wizards need a wand or potions to transform, meaning Metamorphmagi such as herself is not restricted as such. It is unknown if Metamorphmagi must register with the Ministry of Magic like Animagi must, as Metamorphmagi did not choose to become what they are, while Animagi did. Like many other types of magic, a Metamorphmagus' abilities are affected by his or her emotional state. The person's appearance at any moment will often reflect the emotion the person is feeling at the time. Strong emotions, such as shock or depression, can affect their abilities to the point of having trouble using them at all. For example, Nymphadora Tonks had difficulty using her abilities when she was depressed over her feelings for Remus Lupin and following Sirius Black's death. Metamorphic abilities can be very helpful when it comes to disguises. For example, Nymphadora Tonks was able to put her abilities to use in performing espionage for the Order of the Phoenix. She also got full marks in Concealment and Disguise of her Auror training, implying that this ability can be used for official examinations and competitions. Etymology In Greek, "meta" means "change," "morph" means "shape," and "magus" (in latin) means "magic or wizard." Hence, a wizard that can change shape, and the term "Metamorphosis" is the term to describe an animal changing into another animal such as how a caterpillar changes into a butterfly.